


Let Me Do This for You

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Slight feminization, Starlight au, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Suzy talks Arin into buying lingerie and put on a show for Dan





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be apart of my Starlight series but turned into it's own mini thing! If I put it in part 3 it would have derailed the main story a bit, so here it is! Timeline wise this takes place a little bit after part 2 "Black Holes and Revelations" So think of this as part 2.5? hahahha
> 
> Enjoy guys!

Arin nervously stood in the bathroom as he double checked his outfit for the fiftieth time. He had been planning this night for a month and he was so close to chickening out. But he couldn't, Suzy would tease him. She was the one who gave him the idea. They were hanging out one Saturday afternoon, and they ended up in a lingerie shop.

_Arin found a nice looking ensemble that actually came in his size. It looked like a lacy black bra and panties with various buckles and straps. The panties had strings on the side and the harness had buckles and straps all around it. It looked really nice._

_"You should try it on!" Suzy encouraged._

_"N-no way." Arin set it back down, but Suzy picked it back up and held it against Arin's body._

_"You could pull this off!" Suzy said._

_"You think?" Arin asked taking it back in his hands._

_"Definitely, and Dan will love it."_

So, here he was in his bathroom wearing the lingerie. He shifted the fabric (or lack there of) to made sure it looked perfect.  He had put on a little more makeup than normal too. His hair was slightly curled at the ends, he thought he looked good. He took a deep breath and prepared to leave the bathroom, he didn't want to keep Dan waiting any longer. He had asked Dan to sit on the couch and wait for a "surprise". He prayed that Dan was ready.

Arin peeked out to see Dan sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Dan," Arin said.

"Yeah?" Dan called as he looked back. Arin sunk back into the bathroom, so Dan couldn't see.

"I-I need you to close your eyes, okay?" Arin told him.

"Alright, they're closed," Dan said.

Arin turned the corner to see Dan sitting on the couch with his hand covering his eyes. He grabbed his phone and found the perfect song and stood in front of Dan. He put his hands behind his back and took a deep breath.

"O-okay, you can open them." Arin said with a shaky voice.

Dan put his hand down and opened his eyes.  Upon seeing Arin his eyes widened and his posture stiffened. He sat up and Arin watched as his eyes carefully ran over his body. He felt vulnerable. He wanted to run into the bathroom, change and forget the whole thing.

He swallowed his fear though and hit play. "I Feel Loved" by dEpEchEmOdE began to play. Arin set the phone down and slowly swayed his hips. He had no idea what he was doing or even if Dan liked it. He looked at Dan who was leaning back on the couch, palming himself through his jeans. A rush of adrenaline and confidence rushed through Arin, Dan was enjoying this.

Arin sauntered over to Dan and leaned forward, resting his hands on Dan's knees. He slapped Dan's hand away from his groin and smirked at him.

"That's my job." Arin told him. He wasn't sure where this confidence was coming from, but he loved it. Dan laid his hands on the couch and just stared up at Arin.

"You look amazing, baby girl," Dan said as Arin straddled him and eased himself on Dan's lap.

"Is this seat taken?" Arin asked. They looked at each other for a moment and began to laugh. It relieved a lot of tension and awkwardness that was in the room. Arin wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and flipped his hair out of his face.

As the song continued, Arin lightly thrusted his hips just above Dan’s crotch to tease him. He ran his hand down Dan’s chest, slid them under his shirt and back up again. Arin tried his best to look seductive and the way Dan was moaning it was probably working. He was definitely out of his comfort zone, but he was having a good time. He made himself keep going because and there was a thrill of acting dominate around Dan, especially with the reaction he was getting. Arin loved it.

"Lemme take care of you. Okay babe?" he asked. Dan ran his hands up Arin's thighs and smacked his ass.

"You can do whatever you want," Dan purred. Arin shivered, but shook it off, he had to keep control of the situation. Arin grabbed Dan's hands and pinned them onto the couch and glared at him.

"No touching the girls," Arin said. He wasn't sure where that came from. He probably watched it on TV sometime. Dan groaned as he nodded.

"No touching the girls," he repeated.

Arin could feel how hard Dan was through his jeans and he swiveled his hips and smirked. Dan bucked his hips against Arin and threw his head back on the couch, groaning.

"Ready for the show?" Arin asked.

"Fuck yes."

Their mouths attacked each other in an instant. Arin slid his tongue into Dan's mouth and Dan let him dominate the kiss. He clutched onto the back of Dan's head as new began a steady pace grinding against Dan. He moaned and clutched onto the couch, trying not to touch Arin. He was happy that Dan was following his instructions. They pulled back to breath and Arin smirked at the smeared red lipstick on Dan's mouth.

Arin slid off of Dan's lap, onto his knees. He ran his hand over the bulge in Dan's jeans and watched as Dan tried so hard to sit still, but couldn't.

"What's wrong, baby?" Arin asked in a condescending tone. He knew exactly what was wrong, but he wanted Dan to say it. He never acted this way before and it was interesting to him.

"N-nothing..." Dan whimpered. Dan moaned as Arin undid his jeans and slid them down his legs. Dan's cock was fully erect and dripping with precum. Arin took it in his hand and licked him from the base to the tip. Dan ran his fingers through his hair and his eyes screwed shut and he let Arin take his entire length into his mouth.

Arin bobbed his head up and down quickly, taking in more of Dan each time. His own erection was pressing again the fabric of the lace panties and his own precum dripping down his leg.

"Please..." Dan sobbed. Arin popped off of Dan's cock and kept a steady pace with his hand.

"Please what?" Arin asked in a mocking tone.

"Lemme touch you," Dan asked. Arin smiled and positioned himself onto Dan's lap again. He took Dan's hand in his own and guided it to he was touching his cheek.

Dan ran his fingers down Arin's neck, torso, and finally settled them on his hips. Arin leaned into give Dan a quick kiss. He leaned back and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear as Dan smiled up at him

"God, you're beautiful," Dan sighed. Arin smiled blushed, he could feel Dan's cock twitch underneath him. Arin stood up to slide the panties off and reposition himself over Dan, hovering over his dick.

Dan held onto Arin's hips as he sunk down onto him. It was slow and both men was groaning as Arin took Dan's entire length. Arin pressed his hands onto Dan's shoulders and slowly raised his hips and slammed them back down.

"Fuck, baby girl!" Dan moaned as Arin began to ride him.

He swiveled his hips as he bounced up and down. Arin threw his head back and moaned as he build up a steady rhythm. Dan’s fingers were pressing into Arin’s hips a little harder than normal and he hoped he would have bruises. Since the song ended, the room was filled with the sounds of their bodies slamming against each other and moaning.

“A-Arin! Ahh!” Dan whimpered as he leaned forward and pressed his head against Arin’s chest.

“C-Call me, baby girl,” Arin moaned. He was embarrassed for asking to being referred to by his nickname, but for some reason, in this situation, he didn’t want to be called by his name.

“O-Okay.” Dan took in a deep breath as he let Arin fuck him, he praised him and tried his best to figure out where he wanted to place his hands. Dan writhed underneath Arin as his hands traveled from his hair, to the couch, to Arin’s hair, down his body to his hips.

Arin’s cock was leaking with precum and it smeared onto Dan’s shirt as he fucked him. Arin wanted to touch himself but, Dan decided he would take care of it. He wrapped his hands around Arin’s cock and used the precum as lubrication as he began to stroke in time with Arin’s thrusts. This sent Arin almost over the edge as he worked his hips faster. He felt his orgasm coming, but wanted Dan to cum first. He felt Dan’s cock twitch and swell inside of him.

“Gonna cum for me?” Arin growled in his ear.

“Fuck!” Dan trusted up into Arin, making him call out as his prostate was hit. Arin sped up and held Dan down.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking big. I love it. I love how you’re letting me fuck you this way! C’mon, Danny, cum for me!” Arin moaned.

That's what did it for him. Dan arched his back off the couch and clutched onto Arin’s sides. He was borderline screaming and his body shook as he came inside of Arin. Arin stroked himself a few time and was coming onto Dan’s shirt. It took a few minutes for the both of them to calm down. Arin had his head on Dan’s shoulder. They were both panting as Dan wrapped his arms around Arin’s shoulders and stroked his hair.

“Fuck, baby girl,” he sighed. He was still catching his breath. Arin felt his heart pounding against his chest. Arin sat back up and laughed bit.

“I’m getting you all sweaty,” he said.

“At this point, it’s irrelevant, dear.” Dan took in another deep breath and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. Arin slid off of Dan and was going to sit next to him, but Dan stopped him and shook his head.

“N-No, baby girl. Please stay on my lap.” Dan was almost begging. His eyes were still glazed over as Arin laid his head back on Dan’s shoulder. Dan snuggled close to Arin as he steadied his breath.

“Y’know, this would be more comfortable if we weren’t sweaty messes,” Arin teased.

“I literally can not move right now,” Dan said and Arin noticed he was still shaking a bit.

“Are you okay?” Arin asked and Dan nodded.

“Y-yeah. It’s just...haven’t had one, like that...in a while,” he admitted.

  
“So the lingerie and riding you like a goddamn horse is something you want to do again?” Arin asked making Dan laugh. He pulled Arin into a kiss, still smiling.

 

“Yes. You should surprise me more often.”


End file.
